catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat (Hm...I was wondering, is it possible for me to join WC as Icestorm (WC) - fluffy white she-cat?) Brackenpaw nodded his thanks to Hawkfire wearily. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Before he noticed he was staring too long, he shuffled his paws and looked down at the ground. Heatherdove looked up. "Hello, Echostream." Echostream " Hello Heatherdove " Echostream narrows eyes and crouches down playfuly and pounces on a flower. Heatherdove purrs at the sight. Echostream looks up purring then sits up and look at stomach. Echostream " Do you want to go hunt?" Heatherdove got up and purred. "Of course." Eaglewing padded in and looked at Heatherdove and couldn't help giving a small purr. Heatherdove buried her nose in her mate's pelt for several moments, then padded off with Echostream. Echostream runs out of camp. Eaglewing sat down watching his mate go. Echostream slides to a stop and thinks about Barkfoot. Barkfoot sat down. Echostream looks around then pads over to Barkfoot purring "What is it?" he asked. Echostream shakes head then backs away Hawkfire turned her head to Brackenpaw. "What's your problem?" she snapped. "Quit staring at me as though you have found a Twoleg taking over our camp!" Sunblaze shook his head, purring as his ill-tempered sister snapped at the apprentice. Echostream glares at Hawkfire the pads out of camp Heatherdove's shrill screech sounded a ways from camp. Echostream runs to Heatherdove. Hawkfire glared after Echostream. "I saw that, and I sure won't forget it!" she yowled. Suddenly, Heatherdove's screech sounded outside of the camp and in a blink of an eye, she was dashing out to help her friend. Echostream slowes down so she would be next to Hawkfire " You ... didn't .. have to ..yell at ..him" she panted Heatherdove's paw was caught in a Fox tarp, scarlet blood pouring everywhere. "Help!" Her soft blue eyes were glazed in horror. Echostream started diging the stick out of the ground. Heatherdove glanced in horror at the quickly growing puddle of blood. Flintwhisker helped. "Nothing!" Brackenpaw leaped back. Echostream " I should have stayed with her, this is all my fault I should be in her place right now " she though to herself Echostream pulls the stick and it comes out of the ground. The trap popped open. Heatherdove quickly started licking her paw. "The blood's not slowing!" she wailed. Eaglewing then ran to Heatherdove and started licking her wound. Heatherdove buried her nose in her mate's fur, trying not to look at her paw. "It's going to be okay," Eaglewing said between licks. The blood on Heatherdove's paw still did not stop. Echostream finds cob web and puts it on Heatherdoves paw. "Tht hould help," Eaglewing ndded to Echostream.